the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Echelon
Current Universe. Sophia is the daughter of Zachary Stone and Danielle Echelon after a several year hiatus. From a verbally-abusive child with abilities that rivaled her mother's to a crime-fighting sidekick, Sophia's growth serum erased months worth of memory as she grew into a young adult, consequently changing her volatile personality as well. Abilities (as a Zarthian Child) Class: City Level Origin: Unique Classification: Zarthian-Human Hybrid Age: Under a year, pre-growth serum Powers and Abilities: Flight, superpower manipulation, anger empowerment, forcefield projection, absolute speed, power mimicry, teleportation, strength, knowledge projection, telepathy, portal creation, low-level creation, healing and regeneration. Weaknesses: Slow reflexes compared to the beings she was facing, often taunted enemies making them more dangerous. Removing septum ring has been shown to stop her powers, despite her mother saying it was a mental block. It is unsure if her claims are accurate as they have never been substantiated. Strength: Unknown, but has been seen throwing cars and tanks effortlessly. Has given a weaker version of the Grey Hulk difficulty Stamina: Limitless Destructive Capacity: Wall/Tree Level Range: Planetary Speed: Able to match her opponent, if not speedblitz them. Her reaction speed is poor in comparison. Durability: Wall/Tree Level Regeneration: At least High - Mid: Able to regenerate from being sliced into pieces Standard Equipment: Septum ring. Intelligence: Uses her powers to make people take her seriously. Biography Born in the wards of the Red Hearts Community Clinic without complications, Sophia started talking two weeks after birth. Her curiosity as to why her parents weren't in a relationship caused her to read her mother's mind often, causing the two's mindset to harmonize within a couple of months, leading Sophia to experiment with dating, watching Maury, thus simulating a pubescent mentality. The oldest of three children, Sophia was fairly interested in expanding her horizons. Still an infant, Sophia took her expanded vocabulary and even more expanded mind, taking forensic science classes at NYU part time. However, it was still in her nature to be a superhero, give her parents' costumed identities. In an interview for Italian Vogue, Sophia simply stated, "I wanted to be a hero, not so much because of my parents, but because I want to help people, and when I help them, I'll be helping myself become a better person." However, she could only help people but so much, due to a brain tumor that was found when Sophia started having seizures. Her seizures were found when Sophia was abused by a daycare provider and the abuse was caught on tape. Sharon Carmichael was arrested on 50 counts of child abuse, 60 counts of endangering the welfare of minors, and two counts of attempted murder, which was when Sophia was being smacked around by Carmichael in the video. The brain tumor was successfully removed by Sophia's father Zachary, assisted by two Wiccan witch doctors at Vassar Hospital. A couple of weeks later, Sophia stumbled in her mother's lab, and drank growth serum which she thought was Sprite, turning her from 9 months old to 19 years old within mere seconds, erasing all of her memory. Relationship with Parents Sophia lived mostly with her mother as a child, her father visiting often to check on their wellbeing. Just like her mother however, she didn't always get along with her father, Zachary, sometimes to the point where she would slap him and curse him out. There was no question, however, about the common father and daughter bond that they shared. "So my dad is pinned under a big robot, I just sigh and go help him, cause that's my daddy and regardless of how screwed up he is, I would fight to the death for him, cause he cares." The bond with her mother is even stronger. Danielle's ulcer and Sophia's tumor has brought them together, because of scary prognoses that shortened their time, until medicine and technology stepped in.